Santino Marella
| birth_place = Mississauga, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Calabria, Italy | trainer = Ohio Valley Wrestling | debut = April 12, 2006 | retired = }} '''Anthony John Carelli (March 14, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler of Italian descent best known as Santino Marella in WWE. He is currently competing on WWE's Raw Brand. Since competing for WWE, he has also become a two time Intercontinental Champion, a one time Tag Team Champion with Vladimir Kozlov and the first and final "Miss WrestleMania" as "Santina Marella". Carelli is a judoka and earlier pursued a mixed martial arts career in Japan. Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006–2007) In the United States, Carelli took wrestling classes at and worked for the Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) a developmental territory for the national World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Upon joining OVW, Carelli was given the ring name Johnny Geo Basco. While there, he was involved in an infamous incident with Jim Cornette, the company's head booker and part-owner. After a storyline where he was supposed to act afraid of the Boogeyman but instead laughed, Cornette yelled at and slapped Carelli, leading to Cornette being removed from his position as booker of OVW by WWE. Paul Heyman was appointed OVW booker to replace Cornette and changed Carelli's ring name from Johnny Geo Basco to Boris Alexiev, giving him a Russian shoot fighter gimmick. As Alexiev he made his debut on April 12, 2006 along with his manager and "comrade", Mr. Strongko. With his new gimmick he was booked to dominate opponents with stiff strikes and submission style wrestling, including a 10-second win over a wrestler named Dewey. He signed a developmental deal with WWE on August 11, 2006, and continued working in OVW. On January 24, 2007, Alexiev was booked to hold the Television Championship after defeating Mike Kruel, who defended the title for original champion Eddie Kraven. He dropped the title back to Kruel on February 7, but regained it on March 14 after defeating Kruel in a rematch. His second reign lasted for three days, as he dropped it to Shawn Spears on March 17. He was called up to the active roster a month later. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2007–present) Debut (2007) He made his main-roster debut on the April 16, 2007 edition of WWE Raw in Milan, Italy, as a planted fan named Santino Marella claiming to be from Calabria, Italy. Marella's debut, in which he took the WWE Intercontinental Championship from Umaga in a No Holds Barred match after interference from Bobby Lashley, resulted in both that night and Santino himself being dubbed "The Milan Miracle". The surname Marella was chosen for the character in honor of WWE Hall of Famer Gorilla Monsoon—real name Robert Marella—and was given to Carelli shortly before the trip to Italy. The next day WWE.com posted a profile on Marella with a fictional background saying he was an Italian national who moved to Canada as a child and returned to his native country a few times each year to visit family. It further stated that he moved to the U.S. to begin training with the goal of breaking into professional wrestling, and ultimately WWE. Shortly after gaining the Intercontinental Championship, Marella started a scripted rivalry with Chris Masters, narrowly retaining the title over him in his first defenses. He held the Intercontinental Championship for three months before dropping it back to Umaga on July 2, after having just defeated him at the June 24 Vengeance: Night of Champions pay-per-view by disqualification when Umaga stopped listening to referee's instructions and continued punching Marella. After losing the title Marella's character became increasingly villainous; he was depicted as possessive and jealous over his girlfriend WWE Diva Maria. Over several weeks they appeared together in a series of segments on Raw, including two mini "game shows" hosted by General Manager William Regal which resulted in retired wrestler Ron Simmons winning a date with Maria, much to Santino's dismay. At the same time Marella, began a campaign of bashing the WWE Films production The Condemned as its DVD release neared. He was eventually confronted by the film's star, Steve Austin, who argued the film's merits before delivering a Stone Cold Stunner to Marella and soaking both him and Maria down with a hose from a Budweiser truck. During the Austin program, Marella repeatedly mocked Austin and mangled the English language and his catchphrases in promos, giving his character a new humorous bent. After a short program with Jerry Lawler, he was placed into a tag team with Carlito. At the same time, Maria was chosen to be pose for Playboy magazine, which was used as part of their storyline. When he was unable to get her to turn the offer down, he attempted to sabotage the cover unveiling, finally pushing Maria to break up with him. At WrestleMania XXIV, Maria was involved in a "Playboy BunnyMania Lumberjack match", during which Santino interfered only to get punched by Jerry Lawler near the end of the match and clotheslined by celebrity Master of Ceremonies Snoop Dogg after the match. Marella's feud with Maria came to an end after she defeated him on the episode of Raw the day after WrestleMania by dropping her head into Marrella's groin. Marella and Carlito began a feud with Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes over the World Tag Team Championship. During a title match between the two teams, Roddy Piper distracted Marella, who was then pinned and so lost the match for his team. Due to the distraction, Marella started a rivalry with Piper, including a confrontation on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. Glamarella (2008–2009) On the July 14, 2008 episode of Raw, Marella was defeated by WWE Diva Beth Phoenix in a match. Marella issued an open challenge to the entire Raw roster. The angle continued the following week after Marella lost to the returning D'Lo Brown. Marella and Phoenix shared a kiss, both expressing considerable confusion afterwards. In later weeks, they became an on-screen power couple, later called "Glamarella", a portmanteau of "Glamazon" (Phoenix's nickname) and "Marella". At SummerSlam, Marella won the Intercontinental Championship for a second time, when he teamed with Phoenix against champion Kofi Kingston and WWE Women's Champion Mickie James. Phoenix pinned James after hitting her Glam Slam, thus winning both titles for her team per the pre-match stipulation. During his second reign, Marella started a quest to become the "greatest Intercontinental champion of all the times" by beating The Honky Tonk Man's record reign of 64 weeks, constantly bringing out a status report called the "Honk-A-Meter". At Cyber Sunday, Marella defended the Intercontinental title against the Honky Tonk Man (who won the majority of fans' votes, beating fellow former champions Roddy Piper and Goldust), losing by disqualification. On the November 10 episode of Raw, Marella lost the title to William Regal and thus failed to reign as champion for more than 64 weeks. At the beginning of 2009, Marella entered the Royal Rumble drawing number 28. He was instantly eliminated by Kane in 1.9 seconds, thus breaking The Warlord's two second record for shortest Royal Rumble appearance at the 1989 Royal Rumble. Face turn and Santina Marella (2009) Following the announcement of a 25-Diva battle royal at WrestleMania XXV to crown the first-ever "Miss WrestleMania", Marella became a fan favorite and was placed in an angle in which he expressed his desire to compete in the match. The storyline called for Marella to challenge Mickie James in a match where he had one arm tied behind his back, and if he won, he would gain entry into the match. He lost, however, and, as a result, the following week, in a bid to prove he was eligible to compete, he revealed he was wearing a mankini, but was subsequently attacked by most of the Divas on the roster. Nevertheless, at WrestleMania XXV, Marella won the 25 Diva battle royal, competing in drag under the disguise of "Santino Marella's twin sister, Santina", and last eliminating Phoenix and Melina. He successfully defended his "Miss Wrestlemania" title against Beth Phoenix on Backlash in only 3 seconds with the help of The Great Khali. On the May 18 episode of Raw, Santina lost the "Miss Wrestlemania" title to Vickie Guerrero. Marella won it back at Extreme Rules when he defeated Vickie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero in a handicap hog pen match. On the June 22, 2009 episode of Raw, Raw's new owner Donald Trump fired Santina, ending the angle. Feuds around the WWE Tag Team Championship (2010–present) Teaming with Vladimir Kozlov (2010–2011) At WrestleMania XXVI, Marella competed in the 26-man battle royal dark match, which was won by Yoshi Tatsu. Marella soon started trying to form a tag team with Vladimir Kozlov, who consistently refused the offer. On the May 31 edition of Raw, Kozlov intervened in a mixed tag team match featuring Marella and aided him in securing the victory. On the July 19 edition of Raw, Kozlov teamed with Marella and in their first match as an official tag team, they defeated William Regal and Zack Ryder. In August, Santino Marella started a relationship with Tamina, the manager of The Usos. Marella and Kozlov beats The Usos in several occasions. He teaches Tamina his finishing The Cobra. At Night of Champions 2010, Marella and Kozlov competed in a Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE Unified Tag Team championship but were unsuccessful as the titles were won by "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre. On the October 11 edition of Raw he successfully defeated Zack Ryder to become a part of the Raw Bragging Rights team against SmackDown. However at the event, Marella was the first of the seven Raw Superstars in the match to be eliminated after being pinned by Tyler Reks. On the October 25 episode of Raw, Marella had a feud with Sheamus after he call Marella an embrassment after he was the first man to be eliminated in Team Raw at Bragging Rights. Sheamus then challenged Marella to a match which he accepted. Later in a match, Marella scored a major upset by defeating former two–time WWE Champion Sheamus; Santino and Sheamus then had two subsequent run-ins, both of which ended in John Morrison saving Santino from Sheamus' post-match assaults. On the November 15 edition of Raw, Marella and Kozlov became the number one contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championships, defeating The Usos in the process. Marella and Kozlov failed to capture the titles at Survivor Series 2010. They went on to win the WWE Tag Team Championship in a Four-Way elimination tag team match on Raw on December 6, 2010 against The Usos, The Nexus and the tag team of Mark Henry and Yoshi Tatsu with a distraction created by John Cena and then after the celebration, The Usos' manager Tamina kissed Santino starting a relationship between the two. Tamina afterwards continued to accompany Santino for his matches. Santino and Kozlov retained their WWE Tag Team titles by disqualification at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs against Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater of the Nexus after another Nexus member Michael McGillicutty chopblocked Santino in front of the referee. After TLC Pay Per View, Marella and Tamina beat Ted DiBiase and Maryse in several occasions in a mixed tag team match on RAW. On January 30, 2011, Santino competed in the Royal Rumble entering at number 37, he made it to the final two before losing to winner Alberto Del Rio. At the Elimination Chamber, he and Kozlov lost the titles to Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel of The Corre. On the March 28 edition of Raw, it was confirmed Marella would team up with Vladimir Kozlov, Kane, and The Big Show, against The Corre (Slater, Gabriel, Ezekiel Jackson and Wade Barrett) in an eight-man tag team match at WrestleMania XXVII. However, due to an attack on Kozlov by The Corre during WrestleMania Axxess the day before WrestleMania, Kofi Kingston then took his place in the match. Their team won, when Marella performed The Cobra on Slater, which was followed up by Big Show's right hand punch. On the April 11 edition of Raw, Marella interrupted The Corre to tell them he had formed an alliance called "The Apple" (Allied People Powered by Loathing Everything that you stand for), a pun on apple core. Marella's relationship with Tamina ended when she was drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2011 WWE Supplemental Draft. On August 5, Kozlov was released from his WWE contract, effectively ending the partnership. Teaming with Zack Ryder (2011-2012) :See Maryder He then began teaming with Zack Ryder, beginning on the July 21st episode of WWE Superstars Santino teamed with Ryder in a winning effort against the WWE tag team champions David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty. On the August 1st episode of Raw they once again faced Otunga and McGillicutty but lost. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Santino Marella' ***''Cobra'' (Right-handed thrust to an opponent's throat or face, with theatrics) – 2010–present ***Salute Flying Headbutt(Diving headbutt while saluting) - 2008-2010, used as a regular move thereafter ***Whiplash – 2007–2008 **'As Boris Alexiev' ***Triangle choke *'Signature moves' **Combo punches **Hip toss, often followed by a running headbutt drop while saluting **Jawbreaker **Roll-up **STO *'Managers' **Mr. Strongko **Maria **Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes **Vladimir Kozlov **Tamina *'Tag Teams/Stables' **Vladimir Kozlov **Zack Ryder **Evan Bourne **'Various Superstars' *'Wrestlers managed' **Vladimir Kozlov *'Nicknames' **"The Milan Miracle" **"The Italian Stallion"Rhodes Scholars def. Santino Marella & Zack Ryder...: "The Italian Stallion wasn't able to capitalize, though, as Rhodes executed the Disaster Kick on Santino when he reached for the Cobra" *'Entrance themes' **"Anvil of Crom" by Basil Poledouris (OVW) **"You Look So Good to Me (Remix)" by Jim Johnston (As Santina) **'"La Vittoria è Mia (Victory Is Mine)"' by Jim Johnston (WWE) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Television Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'91' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Vladimir Kozlov **Miss WrestleMania (2 times, final) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) (Current) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Gimmick (2007, 2008) See also *Anthony Carelli's event history External links *Santino Marella profile at WWE.com *Anthony Carelli profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Santino Marella's entrance theme References ro:Anthony_John_Carelli Carelli, Anthony Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Carelli, Anthony Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1979 births Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:2004 debuts Category:WWE Tag Team Champions